


The Fine Art of Hospitality

by psychomachia



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Gratuitous Hotel Assassins, Pre-Canon, ToT: Battle of the Bands, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia
Summary: As a junior employee at The Continental, Winston may have overstepped regarding his duties. Specifically, the ones related to guest removal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Fine Art of Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/gifts).



> Inspired by "you should see me in a crown" by Billie Eilish.

“Explain.”

The bellhop shrugs. He's a good-looking kid, if a little short, with a mess of black hair and a perpetual air of grumpiness. Thomas's has never had problems with him, apart from a tendency to purloin leftover bottles of particularly fine vintages certain guests have left behind.

It's against the rules, but at The Continental, there are rules.

And then there are Rules.

Young Winston has broken the second kind, which is most surprising given that he makes, at the bare minimum, at least a cursory attempt at propriety. 

Winston sits down in the chair that isn't broken and wipes the blood from his lip. His nose is slightly crooked, likely not fractured. “Mr. Fleming didn't agree with the decision to leave the hotel and stated he would like to address his concerns with the management.” 

Thomas sighs and moves one of the bodies off the bed. It flops to the ground. “And the others?”

“Mr. Fleming informed me that there were a few other associates in the hotel who likewise had previous issues with the hotel's operation. It appeared that they had decided to bring a mutual complaint to your attention.”

Unsurprising, Thomas thinks, but regrettable that Mr. Fleming had advanced his grudges so far. “I understand your desire to take on more responsibility, Winston,” Thomas says kindly, “but you were not authorized to do so. It is your duty to contact a member of senior management before doing so.”

Winston peers down at the carpet as if looking for something until his gaze alights upon an arm. He picks it up and hands it to Thomas. “I did contact Francis,” he says, politely. “But upon his arrival, it appeared that he had taken the opportunity to strike and join your guests in solidarity.”

“Damn,” Thomas says. “It's going to be difficult to replace him.” He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. The smoke detectors have already been disabled, most likely due to the fire that has consumed a large portion of the bathroom. 

“Yes, sir,” Winston replies. “I apologize for causing you any problems.”

“I doubt that.” Thomas sighs. “Winston, you strike me as a very intelligent young man.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“It's not a compliment,” he says. “I believe your time at The Continental would be far less eventful if you were not.” 

“Like Tony?”

They both take a moment to wince. “Well, perhaps, that was a bad example,” Thomas eventually says. “The point is that as an intelligent young man, you should realize that you present me with a unique problem. You handled a situation you were not qualified or employed for, and as a result, it may technically be considered to be a rules violation.”

Thomas expects Winston to glower or bluster, but he surprises him by smiling a cool little smile. “Yes, sir,” he says. “I do agree that if you follow the letter of the law, I have violated my employment contract in overreaching my duties.”

Thomas narrows his eyes. Such an admission will not go unqualified. They both know that. 

Sure enough, Winston continues. “However, I would argue that this was an unforeseen emergency and as such, my taking initiative should be seen as an extension of our desire to provide uninterrupted excellent service and to eliminate problems before they affect our other guests.”

There's a moment of silence in which Thomas considers this. 

Goddamn it. 

“Fuck, Winston,” he blurts out finally. “You know they're going to want someone's head on a platter for this. Fleming's one of their favorites.”

“I am aware of that.” Winston's voice is calm, colder now. He's no longer slouched back but sitting up straight. “I am also aware that Mr. Fleming was invited to your hotel after you had informed he was no longer welcome in a clear violation of longstanding policy that goes against everything The Continental stands for.”

Thomas reaches over, takes one of the unbroken open bottles off the nightstand and takes a giant swig of it. He offers it to Winston, who nods and does the same. “The High Table pardoned him,” Thomas says. “I can't--”

Winston reaches into his bellhop jacket and pulls out a crumpled sheaf of papers. “I'm fairly sure that they'll be a little more forgiving after you give them this. After all, it would hardly do to have one of your members plotting against you, now would it?”

Thomas plucks the papers from Winston's hands, scans them quickly. He sets them down carefully, drains the rest of the bottle.

He picks up the papers again. 

Winston watches him as he reads them again, more carefully. 

Eventually, Thomas looks up. “You are really far too intelligent,” he says. “I've known young men like you. They end up one of two ways.”

“Should I assume that the primary way is dead, sir?”

“After a great deal of pain, yes.” Thomas tucks the papers into his coat. “I'm sure certain members of the High Table may wish to reevaluate their desires to interfere with hotel operations after reviewing this material,” he says. 

“And me, sir,” Winston asks. His voice, so steady throughout all of this, betrays just a hint of uncertainty. He's relinquished his ace, Thomas thinks. Of course, he's wondering if I'll still sell him out after all of this.

Loyalty is a coin in their profession. One that is difficult to earn, easy to spend.

But Thomas knows the value of his assets and the cost of his debts. He knows when to invest in something to bring it to its full potential.

And when to let it go to make it even greater. 

He allows himself a brief moment of sentimentality. It's an indulgence that will kill him someday, he thinks, like all weaknesses. Every owner has at least one, no matter how hard they try to eliminate it. 

Winston will discover his in time. 

He smiles at him, puts his hand on Winston's hair and pats it gently. “How do you feel about a transfer?” Thomas asks.

“Sir?”

“I was thinking New York.”


End file.
